


Sick Cycle Carousel(Fanvideo)

by orphan_account



Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Incest, M/M, Slideshow, Unhealthy Relationships, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-09
Updated: 2011-03-09
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:46:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8115181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: If shame had a faceI think it would kind of look like mineIf it had a home would it be my eyes?Would you believe meIf I said I am tired of thisHow here we go now one more time(Fan Video)





	

**Author's Note:**

> The storyline is basically that Taylor and Isaac are dating. But Taylor is addicted to alcohol and drugs and Isaac is getting fed up. Taylor tries to get better but always fails. The black and white is him failing.


End file.
